Turns out I'm a demigod
by Solaria daughter of Apollo
Summary: Ok, my friend Author of Apollo and I started this, but she is deleting that account, so I'm gonna continue it!
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

She hadn't meant for it to go this far.

She hadn't wanted anyone to get hurt, much less die.

Syrena ran to the girl's burned body, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, holding the girl close. The others ran up behind Syrena. Avery put his hand on her shoulder, as if that would make her feel better. The girl's brother pushed his way to his sister. He fell to his knees, tears running down his dirt covered face. He pushed Syrena off his sister and picked her up.

Standing up, he walked out of the warehouse, the others following, Syrena leaning on Avery for support. Outside, the brother laid his sister on a patch of grass and closed her eyes.

He then spoke an ancient spell over her. The girl's body shimmered and dissappeared. Seconds later, Syrena looked at the sky and saw a new star next to the constellation the Huntress, named for one of her close friends, Zoe.

The boy stood up to his full height, his onyx eyes covered almost fully by long black hair.

"It's over," he said. No emotion was audible in his voice.

"Nico, I..." Syrena choked, but Nico held up his hand, quieting the distraught girl.

"I said it's done," he repeated, almost in a whisper. Syrena looked up at the star.

"Goodbye, Bianca." She cried as she followed the others back to camp.


	2. Chapter 1

Any typical high school sophomore would be bouncing off the walls In anticipation for the bell to ring, the last day before summer vacation. I am not a typical high school sophomore.

I was sitting In my 8th period class next to my two best friends, Avery Murphy and Alena Rowinski, savoring those last few minuets of sanctuary before my life was subjected to three months of perpetual boredom and stupidity

"Nina, you okay?" Avery asked, unconsciously flipping hair out of his eyes for the umpteenth time that day

"wha...? Oh yeah just thinking about summer school..."

You heard right. Summer school, or "supplementary classes", I prefer to call it my own personal hell. I guess you could say that I'm a few bulbs short of a chandelier, but I am by no means stupid! ADHD'll do that to a girl. I can't spell for crap and don't have the patience to learn

In order to move away from the unappealing topic, I turned to my favorite form of torture: bushing avery's hair.

"you need to get a headband or something for that overgrown squirrel on your head before flipping it gives you a concussion or something.

"too late" Alena chimed in

We both burst into pearls of laughter while Avery sunk in his chair, absentmindedly pulling on his dark locks. I could've sworn I saw a blush on his cheeks, but I figured I'd poked at him enough, so I let it slide.

Once Alena and I calmed down from our high, she immediately turned to try to placate our moping friend. I settled for staring out the window. My friends called it my "sun staring" I told them to get better jokes.

Before I knew it, the bell was ringing, but I refused to move from my very comfy position.

"come on" Alena begged, pulling at my forearm. "you're gonna make us late for the bus, and I still need to stop by my locker!" she gave one last tug, effectively pulling me out of my desk, and nearly sending me to the floor in the process.

Steadying myself, I noticed that we were the last three in the classroom. I mean, I know we lagged a bit, but even our teacher, Mr. Photram, was already gone. I guess even teachers get excited when it comes to summer vacation.

There was an odd feeling in the pit of my chest, like something in the air was...off. I slung my backpack over one shoulder and followed Avery out the door, taking one last glance before the door closed forever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" so what are you guys doing this summer?" I asked in a vain attempt to forget the feeling that something was wrong.

Avery mumbled something about staying in town and playing WOW or LOL or some other RPG game, whereas Alena began to rant about going on a cruse with her parents.

"it's going to go to Florida and the Bahamas!" she was obviously excited. I was about to tell her how happy I was for her, but before I could respond, a deep, ugly voice interrupted me.

"well I'M going to the Central Park Zoo"

Ugh. Jake. The official school doush bag who had taken to hitting on me over the last few weeks. As if to prove my inner dialogue right, he straightened up and said, "and you're coming with me beautiful"

I made a face. He was WAY too close for comfort. "in your dreams, Jake"

To say I despised Jake would probably be an understatement. He and my friend Evie had started going out around the middle of the school year. It lasted approximately one hour before she realized he was an ass and dumped his sorry butt. He then proceeded to stalk her until she disappeared a week after spring break. I still cant look at him without seeing her face. It made me sick.

After Evie vanished, I became the new object of his "affections". Lucky me.

"come on Syrena. You know you want me," he continued, this time grabbing my wrist. I remember that It hurt. A lot. His grip pulled at the skin of my arm with more strength than should've been natural for a fairly average looking sophomore. In the next second, several things happened at once.

Avery looked ready to kill something; the air around him grew cold. Alena growled low under her breath as she slammed her locker shut, moving to come help me. But before anyone could do anything, my reflexes took over. I twisted my body around and slapped Jake across the face with my free hand.

The effect was instantaneous.

"you shouldn't have done that Syrena. Now you've gone and made me mad with you" he said in a menacing tone. Any other day, I'd have brushed the empty threat aside with a laugh. The thing about today-I was beginning to think it wasn't so empty. Jake tightened his hold on my wrist and a perching pain vibrated throughout my arm. I figured it was the pressure, but when I looked down I noticed his claws sinking into my flesh. Wait...claws?

Last I checked, Jake didn't have claws. But my memory must have been skrewed up, because

Last time I checked, jake also had two eyes. But the more I struggled, the more he changed. By the end of his transformation I don't think he was even human. He was taller, more muscular, and when he beard his teeth, they'd sharpened themselves to a point.

The most significant change, though, was his eyes...or eye. It was one giant, bulging orb in the center of his face.

I definitely wouldn't think of Evie when I saw that ugly mug anymore.

I looked to my friends for help, but Avery was just standing there, dumbstruck, starring at Jake. Alena was gone.

I quickly accepted the fact that this was it. I was actually going to die here, eaten by an ass, while one of my best friends watched, the other fled to safety.

But just as I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst, I heard a yelp of pain come from Avery. The whiplash nearly knocked me out, but it was more than worth it to see Alena. Back. Holding a...was that a plunger?

"OW! What was that for?" avery complained, gently rubbing his head.

"Someone had to wake you up!"

Great. I'm in mortal peril and they're arguing. Why was I not surprised?

"oh, bontebok mind me" I said, my words drowning in sarcasm. "it's not like I'm being attacked by Jake the one-eyed monster or anything. Please continue. I can wait"

"sorry" they yelled in unison.

Alena jumped into action with her cleaning utensil/weapon, while Avery tried to help me get loose.

The massive claws were still embedded in my arm, by then drawing more blood theN I'd like to recall. The grip was like a pitbull, not letting go anytime soon.

For a second, it seemed hopeless, but then aver got this look on his face; he had an idea. I was worried. I didn't normally like his ideas.

"hang on" he said, running down the hall to where he dropped his backpack.

"wait" I called "don't LEAVE me!"

There was a gleam of something metal. Before I knew it, Jake was retreating in pain, and I was free. covered in blood, but free.

"good job Avery" Alena called, still somehow holding her own agents Jake with her plunger. Avery smirked, twirling the blade between his fingers.

I turned to face him, and by the way he flinched, he knew what i was gonna say

"why the hell do you have a knife in your backpack?!" he sheepishly slipped it into his pocket.

"Swiss army knife really..they can be really useful ya know."

I huffed in annoyance. If a teacher had caught him with that, he would have been suspended in a heartbeat. But, I probably would have one less arm without it. I was stuck between frustration and annoyance. For the sake of the situation, I decided to go with the latter.

"cmon" he urged me. "we have to get Alena and get out of here."!

Alena was on the opposite Side of the creature, sporting a cut lip and a bruised eye, but otherwise relatively unharmed. She had always been quick and agile; the track team had begged her all year to join them, to no avail. But it wasn't until then that I noticed how strong she really was.

Of course, no one can last forever. I could see the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to breath.

When Alena leapt to the side to avoid one of Jake's fists, she saw us running twords her.

"about time! Nina, you ok?"

Her eyes fell on my foerarm, still bleading.

Before I could answer, an echoing 'SLAM' ricocheted throughout the hallway, stopping even the monster in it's track

The three of us turned around, and through the open doorway at the end of the hallway stood four teenagers; two boys and two girls. Compared to the school's dim luminescence, the light pouring in behind them was blinding.

As my eyes adjusted, I could vaguely see one of the girls pull an arrow from off her back and aim it at Jake. She let it loose, it blurred past and hit him square in the shoulder.

As if that were a declaration of war, the other three kids drew their weapons and charged.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was so stupid. I should've grabbed Alena and Avery and booked it when those kids showed up. But I didn't. I'd just stood there and watched them fight, captivated by deadliness and grace.

Then it happened.

Once given a second to rest, Alena's exhaustion caught up with her and she collapsed into avery's arms. Jake noticed this. He pushed back a boy who looked near identical to Avery before rushing toward the three of us and grabbing her, his large, meaty hand wrapping perfectly around her slim waist. jake turned to me and said in a deep unnatural voice, "My master has plans for you Syrena, but you're not ready. Not yet. So until you are, I'll be taking THIS as collateral." he shook Alena's unconscious body, as if to prove his point.

"NO!"

Jake was beginning to fade, Alena along with him, as a bright light surrounded the two. I lunged at him in a desperate attempt, but by then it was too late.

She was gone.

I stood at the where Alena had been for what seemed like hours before I heard a feminine voice behind me whisper, "damn"

I turned to see a blond, who looked like the oldest of the group, conversing with the guy who looked like avery and the shorter girl with the bow.

"what are your names?" asked the oldest boy. I was speechless still, so Avery introduced us.

"and who are you?" avery questioned, the other kids joining the group. "what was that monster, and where did it take our friend"

"the monster was called a cyclops. I don't know where he took your friend, but we will find her" the oldest boy said. "The blond girl is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, the boy with black hair is Nico DiAngelo, and the girl with the bow is his sister Bianca. And my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

First off, I would like to say sorry for not updating in forever...school meets work is not a good mixture for fan fiction. But im back

Secondly, I would like to thank my two reviewers, cbdllama and justdance111! Thanks guys for being my first reviewers on this story!

To cbdllama: thanks! I hope you liked this Chapter as much as the prologue! Tell lady sly that I love her and I hope her computer gets fixed.

To justdance111: now you know what happened, I hope you liked it (:

Reviewers get a virtual hug!


End file.
